How I Met Your Grandfather
by gotta B writin
Summary: A one-shot based off of my other, now completed, story "We Love, We Lose, We Start Again". So many of you asked me for the unpublished "grandpa" scene, so I figured I'd just publish it on its own. This looks at how life ended up for the two after the end of the story. Sebastian and Blaine entertain their family and share the story of how they ended up together...kinda. Enjoy!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there were a butt load of people who asked for this in a PM. Instead of messaging each of you individually with multiple PMs (because of that stupid character limit they have here), I figured I might as well post it as a one shot. This is what the epilogue ALMOST looked like before I decided against it and took out the "grandpa" angle…well, kinda/sorta. The beginning was written with the epilogue in mind, but I tacked on the end of this to give this some semblance of a resolution. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**This is connected to my other story **_**We Love, We Lose, We Start Again**_**. You don't necessarily have to read that one to get this. The parts in italics are from that story, FYI. So if they pique your interest, hey, go check it out. For people who've already read the story, feel free to skip past them. **

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, I own nothing. Duh.**

— **Glee — **

**How I Met Your Grandfather**

_"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered as he watched Sebastian turn and run._

_He stood there, frozen in his spot, not by the icy weather that was cutting his cheeks, but by the realization of what he had just done: he had just told the boy that he loved that he wasn't good enough, that his love wasn't good enough. The falling snowflakes around him seemed to lose their magic and beauty. They danced around him, landing on his nose and tickling his skin in mockery. It was as if their very existence seemed to scream to him that they were his only company, that he was alone._

_Blaine took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and did his best to school his emotions, to force them down into a deep, deep part of him where he could lock them up and not have to deal with them._

_After a few minutes of calming himself, Blaine walked back into the house and kicked off his shoes, inside the door. He walked to the hall closet, pulled out a hanger, and placed his coat back onto the rack. He slowly made his way to the stairs as if he were moving automatically and not with intent. He stopped when he placed his hand on the rail and thought of his piano in the music room. He thought of all the times in his childhood and adolescence where he felt alone and abandoned by his family: his parents, his brother. He thought about how he would spend hours at his piano, lost in the rhythmic comfort that it would provide, the escape from the realities of his disappointing life. He longed again for that comfort. He craved a release from the pain in his chest, a way out of feeling the way he felt. He turned and made his way down the hall to the gleaming black instrument. He sat down on the bench and looked at the sheet music that was sitting in front of him, a small purchase that he had made the previous week._

_He took another deep breath and gently placed his trembling fingers on the ivory keys. He did his best to steady his hands, closing his eyes again. When he opened them, he focused on the notes in front of him. As he began playing, he felt a small soothing in his belly, as if the music was somehow healing the hurt that was there. Before he knew it, he could hear himself singing quietly, timidly as he played._

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you.

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with…

_The music suddenly stopped and was replaced with a crashing of notes, the most dissonant of chords ever heard. Blaine began sobbing uncontrollably from his spot on the piano keys, having collapsed on them. The soothing warmth in him was a lie. The music hadn't healed him._

_His cries echoed through the empty house alongside the ugly notes from the piano._

"What!?"

Will watched in amusement as his wife sat on the sofa, dumbfounded at what she had just heard. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her body was leaning forwards, silently displaying her desire to hear more. With the fact that her children, the intended audience of the story, were long forgotten, she emphatically urged the story to continue.

"But that's not the end! How could he do that?" Margot exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth hanging low. "Dad, you can't…how did he…what!?"

Sebastian laughed at his daughter-in-law's response. He hadn't expected her to become so invested in the story, but was pleasantly surprised to see that someone appreciated how he and Blaine first came together all those years ago. He looked over to the two twins behind her, gently tugging on her sweater but being ignored.

"I don't think Mommy liked my story, Squirts," he said as he winked to the young six-year-olds, using the name that he called each of them, his eyes darting over to the kitchen area, seeing his son and smiling.

"I can't believe Mommy hasn't heard this story yet," Will lamented as he finally made his entrance in the room after watching from the doorway for the past few minutes. He chuckled when his wife turned her head and glared at him, obviously annoyed that so many people were distracting his father from finishing his story. He knew how much of a romantic his wife was. Her collection of romance novels was nothing if not extensive.

"What do you mean, Dad?" one of the twins asked, unaware of his mother sighing in impatience.

"Grandpa Bas tells this story _every_ year, Con. I don't think I've ever had a Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Year's where I haven't heard this story. I guess Mommy was always in the other room; I on the other hand, have not been as lucky," Will responded with an eye roll.

"Shu—Be quiet, Will! He hasn't finished yet," Margot ordered, hoping that neither of her sons caught her almost-slip-up.

"I'm hurt, Will. I thought you liked the story of how your father and I fell in love. Now I find out all these years later that you couldn't care less?" Sebastian asked, putting a slightly wrinkled hand over his heart in mock-pain. The light touches of gray and white hairs glinted in the light as he threw his head to the side.

Will rolled his eyes again, this time his amusement more evident.

"Mom almost told Dad to shut up!" one of the twins yelled in glee, clapping his hands and looking at his twin brother as though they had just discovered a secret cave full of ninjas carrying light sabers and an endless supply of ice cream.

"No I didn't!" Margot protested, trying to immediately silence her son.

"My chest! It hurts. I think you just broke my heart," came Sebastian's dramatic declaration as he clenched his eyes and contorted his features into an expression of pain.

"Grandpa!" the twins shouted, their eyes dangerously wide in fear.

Amidst Will's angry words to his father over scaring his children, Margot trying to comfort the twins while still insisting that she'd never say such bad words to their father, and Sebastian's hearty laughter over the scene, an aged Blaine walked into the room, apron tied around his still slender waist and oven mitts covering his hands.

"What in the world is going on in here?!"

Every person in the room froze in their position. Five sets of eyes slowly turned to look at the source of the voice. None spoke. They all stayed in their seats, looking at him, unsure of what to say. The silence of the room seemed to stretch on and fill the room, pushing against every object inside like a growing balloon, rebelling against every piece of matter with which it came into contact. The hands on the clocked continued to turn, their incessant ticking marking the only passage of time as each individual held their breath, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

It was as if a switch was flipped and their shock and fear was forgotten: each of the five began speaking at once, all trying to be the one to explain the situation and raising their voices so as to be heard over the rest. Blaine was overwhelmed by the response of the group. Voices layered on one another and it he felt as though he were inside the mind of a mad man with each arguing story trying to speak over the other. Words melded into one another and no single voice was comprehendible due to their battle for attention. Blaine heard bits and pieces from each person, but was never able to stay on a single person long enough to truly understand what had happened. He couldn't help himself and let the amused smile form itself on his lips at the thought in his mind: this was his family. He especially tried to contain his laughter when the youngest, Connor, was the last to finish his speech, a lone soliloquy that had apparently deviated from his original intention.

"…and all I wanted was a puppy for Christmas!"

Blaine pulled his eyes away from Conner, his eyes large with sincerity, and set them upon Sebastian while placing his oven-mitted hands on his hips.

"Sebastian, why do you always have to encourage these things? Leave your son alone and don't scare the children like that! What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked, doing his best to look stern despite the mutiny that was occurring on his facial features.

Sebastian held up his hands in an affected innocence, "I maintain that I did nothing. I was just hurt that _your_ son told me that he hates hearing the story of how we fell in love. I plead temporary insanity."

"Honestly, Sebastian! Picking on your own child?"

"Thank you, Dad," Will said, sticking his tongue out at his father, looking every bit the part of a mature 32-year-old man.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out on the spot," Blaine continued, a feigned sense of astonishment and admiration comically emanating from his body "especially from your own son…"

"Oh God, not you too," Will placed his face into his palms.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that from him. I thought we raised him better than that. And with your heart condition! Who knows what could have happened? Is that what you really want, Will?" Blaine asked as he crossed his arms and shook his head in defeat.

Margot hid a smile behind her hands as her husband groaned even more and started mumbling incoherent complaints. It was never a boring visit when they visited Will's fathers. She thought of her first Christmas with the Anderson-Smythes and how humiliated Will had been when Sebastian produced a pile of photo albums from Will's childhood. Her favorite, and the reason for Will storming out of the room, had been the album that had been entitled "The Photo Album I Made For Your Future Wife After You Crashed My Car." Its appearance had caused Blaine to berate Sebastian for his childish inability to forgive their son for a mistake, apologize profusely to Margot for the spectacle and assure her that they weren't typically as petty as Sebastian was making them out to be, and run off to calm down the 20-year-old college student who was fuming about his inability to bring anyone home.

"I could have died!" Sebastian yelled, flailing about as if he were an amateur actor on a community theatre stage.

"Don't die, Grandpa!" Evan yelled as he ran forward and grabbed onto Sebastian's arm. The little boy stared up at his grandfather, taking his words as a gospel.

"I thought we raised you better than this. I have half a mind to leave everything to Margot and the twins!" Sebastian yelled, clutching his chest with one arm while holding onto Evan with the other and directing a wink to the small boy.

"We're gonna be rich!" Connor squealed as he pumped his fists in the air.

"We're already rich," came Evan's haughty retort, sounding ever bit like Sebastian's grandson as he turned his head and regarded his brother with an unamused expression.

"We're rich!?" Connor asked incredulously, looking at his parents as though they had been hiding a secret from him his entire life. He continued on a rant about how he was always the last to know anything and about all the various things they could now buy him since they were "the richest people in the universe."

"Can't you just get them hyped up on candy like normal grandparents?" Will complained, as Conner jumped into his lap and began demanding an explanation as to how they could ever keep important information like that from him.

"But this is so much more fun," Sebastian said then rubbing the back of his head after being swatted by his husband.

"Wait, there's candy?" Connor asked, having already forgotten his grievance against being uninformed of his parent's financial portfolios.

"No Con, Dad was asking Grandpa Bas why he can't just give us candy. He didn't say that he—wait, _do_ you have candy?" Evan asked, changing his mind halfway through his lecture to his slightly younger brother.

Blaine smiled as he held out his oven mits to the two boys, "You know, I think I have some candy in the kitchen, why don't you two come with me and let's see if we can't find any."

The two boys took their grandpa's hands and allowed themselves to be lead away from a disappointed Sebastian, a grateful Will, and a still impatient Margot.

"You know, I think I might have left some candy next to my pirate detector in one of the cabinets…" Blaine mused thoughtfully as they walked.

"You have a pirate detector!?"

"So what happened next?" Margot asked, still insistent on Sebastian finishing his story.

"Seriously?" Will asked as he sat down next to his wife and put his arm along the back of the sofa behind her. "What do you think happened? They got back together and then got married."

"Obviously, but I want to know _how_. You honestly have no sense of romance, William," Margot said in an exasperated tone, while simultaneously leaning back into her husband's side and placing her hand on his stomach.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, "I seem to recall having to help Will decorating your dorm room with rose petals for your one year anniversary."

Margot snorted at Sebastian's words, shaking slightly from laughing. She looked up at her husband and caringly touched his cheek before looking back to Sebastian with a pointed look, the look that made him fall in love with her and approve of her marrying his son. It was a look that clearly communicated that she was about to tell him what she actually thought. Margot's ability to always speak her mind was a trait that he admired in her. Sebastian was glad that his son had found a strong woman who would always challenge him in the best way.

"You really think I believe that it was Will's idea? That had Dad's name written all over it," she said as she nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen where Blaine had the boys going through ever kitchen cabinet in search of his pirate detector.

"Are you trying to imply that I can't be romantic?" Will asked, his offense being radically exaggerated as he did his best to hold an air of indignation.

"Yes."

Will rolled his eyes and mumbled something about never being able to win when he was inside that house. Margot and Sebastian laughed as they watched Will put on a performance worthy of a low-rate, public television awards show aired at 3:00 am.

"But everyone keeps interrupting!" Margot exclaimed, "You have to finish your story!"

"Well," Sebastian said before continuing his story…

_The weeks and months passed by for the two boys. Christmas and New Year's came and went without either Sebastian or Blaine speaking to each other. As the school year resumed once again after the holidays, it became easier and easier to justify to themselves not spending time together. As the year continued, Blaine found himself busy with Glee rehearsals, homework, and his student council duties. Sebastian filled his days with Warbler practices, lacrosse games, papers, and sorting out numerous contracts after turning 18 and receiving the first portion of his in heritance._

_Blaine smiled politely and simply explained that he and Sebastian were terribly busy whenever Tina or Sam would ask why they hadn't heard any stories about the Warbler or had a conversation interrupted by a text from Sebastian. Blaine's attempt to put on a brave face was unnecessary: his less-than-impressive job of pretending everything was fine proved to be horribly transparent. His two best friends did their best to try and get Blaine to talk, Tina had even gone so far as to leave numerous unanswered calls and voicemails on Sebastian's phone, but Blaine insisted on not speaking about what happened the night after Sam left._

_Nick had been equally frustrated as he repeatedly tried to get Sebastian to talk about what had transpired between him and Blaine. It was evident to anyone and everyone with half a brain that things had not gone well between the two. Even Jeff had foolishly tried to ask Sebastian if he was okay. Nick was sure that the chair Sebastian threatened to throw at him served as fair warning to the rest of the group to leave the subject be._

_A few polite text messages were sent back and forth. Blaine hadn't forgotten Sebastian's birthday and sent him a message wishing him a happy day. He offered to take Sebastian to dinner, but was thankful when Sebastian replied with an "I can't, but thank you" and apologized for being busy, asking for a rain check that both knew to be a mere formality, a gesture without sincerity._

_If it hadn't been for Tina and Nick and their poorly executed scheme, the two boys may very well have finished their senior years without ever seeing each other again. It was a Saturday afternoon when the four happened to meet in the lobby at the movie theatre. After exchanging awkward greetings, they discovered that they were going to see the same movie. Sebastian and Blaine were unamused and unimpressed by Nick and Tina's horrible acting. After sitting together in the theatre, Tina's idea, which quickly brought her a glare from the two boys, had Nick and her both excusing themselves, citing a need to buy snacks and use the bathroom._

_"Am I the only one who is slightly ashamed that we're friends with these two?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence. He looked to his left and smiled uncertainly at Sebastian who just happened to be sitting next to him (due to Tina's carefully planning, no doubt)._

_A few seconds passed before Sebastian smirked slightly, "No. I think Lindsay Lohan can rest assured that they won't replace her in a __Parent Trap__ sequel."_

_"A sequel to a remake? Is that even possible?" Blaine questioned, his smile growing more confident._

_"The world may never know."_

_After that, it was as if the cold tension had decided to take a vacation, allowing the two to slowly slip back into the roles that they were used to. By the time Tina and Nick returned, 20 minutes—a suspiciously long time to buy food and use the bathroom—the two boys were making their normal sarcastic remarks to one another and had seemingly forgotten that their friends were missing._

"So you two got back together then," Margot stated more than asked, interrupting Sebastian's story.

"Not exactly," Sebastian explained, "We started talking again, but nothing happened for awhile after that. We just became friends. Talking to each other after ignoring each other for so long took some getting used to."

"What? But you _loved_ him. How could you just sit around and not tell him how you felt?" she asked, clearly devastated that such an injustice was allowed to go on.

Sebastian smiled as he answered her question, "Neither of us were ready. Sure, I loved Blaine and he loved me—I mean, who wouldn't?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Margot smiled at the joke and Will just rolled his eyes and mumbled some more, the word "embarrassing" being one of the few words that Sebastian was able to make out.

"Hey, I was hot back then. Ask your father," Sebastian challenged.

"He still is!" Blaine's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Margot smiled at the dopey expression on her father-in-law's face as he beamed from his seat. The two were really a wonderful couple. She had been surprised to learn that Will had two fathers, but had quickly learned to love the two as her own father, hence her calling them both "Dad." They were easily likeable and the love they had for one another was truly inspiring. It was one of the reasons that made her fall in love with Will so quickly: growing up around that much love meant that he knew how to love in the same way, without limit and with his whole heart.

"You two weren't ready?" Margot prompted.

"No," Sebastian continued, "it still took some time for anything to happen after that. I was scared that Will's father didn't want that from me anymore and he wasn't sure that I was ready for him…and I don't blame him. Looking back, it really was for the best that he said 'no' that night. It helped us see that we were together because we just needed to be and not because we wanted to be or because we loved each other. Those months apart were miserable for the two of us, though between you and me," Sebastian whispered, "it was worse for him."

"I heard that!" Blaine called from the kitchen, the words causing Sebastian to smile.

"So when did things change? When did they go from friends to more?" Margot asked, leaning more into her husband, subconsciously needing to be close to her own partner.

"Well, that happened one day when I was at his house. That's also the day that 'The Incident' happened."

"'The Incident'?" she asked, puzzled, not knowing what he was referring to.

"He means the day that my Dad pulled a really creepy move on him," Will offered, sharing a smirk with his father when they heard indignant cries from the kitchen about it not being as "creepy" as they were making it out to be. It wasn't often that they were able to embarrass Blaine in that manner. It was painfully obviously in that moment who Will received his smirk from. That patented Smythe smirk was not an unfamiliar sight to Margot. She smiled at the two men as they shared a moment.

"It was not 'creepy'," Blaine defended from his spot behind the kitchen counter. The clanging of pots and pans was heard throughout the house as the twins continued their search. Connor's pirate impression could be heard in a muffled voice as he talked about walking the plank.

"You don't think that was creepy?" Sebastian asked, his disbelief clearly evident in his voice, accompanied by his arched eyebrow.

"It was just…poorly timed," Blaine responded, the wind being taken from his sails. He glared at his husband and was tempted to throw a towel at him when Sebastian snorted in response. The older man was saved by one of his grandsons demanding "Grandpa Blaine's" attention.

"So what exactly happened in this incident?" Margot asked, still in the dark as to what everyone was referring to.

Sebastian continued his chuckle as he began telling the story.

_It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at his house when Blaine had his epiphany. The two were sitting on his couch, trying to find a show to occupy their time. They had long ago made their way through Blaine's DVD collection of __Gossip Girl __seasons ("I still don't get why they made Dan, Gossip Girl?" "Lazy writing." "If we were ever on a TV, we'd have the best writers in the world!...Why are you laughing at that?"). He looked over from his spot on the couch and smiled at Sebastian who was absent-mindedly flipping through the channel guide with a small frown on his face. It was in that moment, that single second of mundane existence, that he realized that he was in love with Sebastian. That wasn't to say that he didn't know about his feelings before, he already knew that he loved his friend. No, this was a different type of realization, one that made him realize that no matter what may happen or how many mistakes or fights they might make or have, that he would always love Sebastian: through the good and even through the bad._

_"What's up with your face?" Sebastian asked, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts._

_"Huh?"_

_"You have this weird look on your face."_

_"I do?" Blaine asked, suddenly self-conscious of how he looked and if Sebastian could even find him attractive in sweat pants and an old "Dalton Academy Physical Education" t-shirt._

_"No, I'm just saying that because I like pointing out untrue facts," Sebastian said with an annoyed expression, "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. This is my face. Leave me alone. I don't talk about your face."_

_"That's because it's perfect. They only thing you could say about my face is that it's incredibly handsome and belongs on billboards and in magazines," Sebastian said in a haughty tone, arching his eyebrow as if he belonged in the parlor room of some rich aristocrat._

_Blaine did his best to recover and not come off as the lovesick puppy that he just realized that he was, "You're so modest, Bas. It's a wonder your head even fits in here."_

_"You'd be surprised what I can fit my head in," Sebastian responded with a wink._

_"You're disgusting, Bas," Blaine replied with an amused shaking of his head._

_"Only with you," Sebastian returned with an equally amused expression._

_Blaine didn't know what came over him. Looking back years later, he still wouldn't be able to explain why he did it, but he reached out and gently brought his hand to Sebastian's cheek and began sliding his thumb across the smooth skin._

_As soon as Sebastian's mind registered what was happening, he froze in his spot, eyes wide in shock. It took an extra second for Blaine to realize what he was doing and pull his hand back as if he was trying to avoid being bitten by an animal._

_The two boys sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours. Neither knew what to say. Neither wanted to say anything. Neither knew how their newly rekindled friendship would fare in the wake of that moment._

_"What the hell, Blaine?" Sebastian finally said, getting up from his spot on the couch._

_"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I don't know why I—"_

_"Why you just did that? Who does that? Seriously, who does that!?" he was shouting, unaware of what he was doing or saying, running solely on a knee-jerk reaction._

_"Bas, I just—"_

_"Seriously! That's…I mean…that's weird for a bunch of reasons Blaine, but…wha…who does that?!"_

_Blaine simply stared, his chest rising and falling vigorously. He was cursing himself. Why had he done it? Why had he reached out and done it? Who cups someone's cheek? It was inappropriate and exactly what he didn't want to do to Sebastian, but to top it all off, he had rubbed it as well!_

_That was weird._

_That was creepy._

_No more words were said. Blaine opened and closed his mouth numerous times, trying to think of something, anything, to say that might fix the situation, but always coming up short. He watched helplessly as Sebastian turned and walked out of the room. He heard the door slam a few seconds later. The loud noise served to wake him from his stupor and he immediately bolted from his spot on the couch to the door and opened it, just in time to see Sebastian climbing into his car and slamming that door as well. He wanted to yell, to beg Sebastian to stop, but what would he say? "Hey, sorry I caressed your face!" seemed like a stupid apology, not to mention completely awkward and not something he wanted his neighbors to hear him yelling (Lord knew his parents didn't need another reason to be embarrassed by their son). No, instead of stopping Sebastian, he just stood in his doorway and watched as the boy pulled out of his driveway and drove out of view._

"How could you just let him leave like that?" Margot asked in horror as she turned to look at Blaine as he reentered the room and sat down on another sofa with the two twins draping themselves on his lap and chest.

Blaine looked up from his grandchildren with a sheepish expression. He shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment as he looked at his husband: "I ask myself that question every day."

"You really shot yourself in the foot there, Killer," Sebastian said, his eyes expressing the amusement that he was feeling.

"God, get a room, you two," Will said from his spot in the room, receiving a slap on the chest from his wife and laughing slightly ("Hey! Spousal abuse!").

"We do. We have a whole house of them and we've used every single one. You're in one of them right now," Sebastian shot back, unable to keep the retort inside.

"Last thing I needed to hear…" Will lamented.

"Used them for what?" Evan asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Oh, he just means that we've played video games in all of them," Blaine explained while rubbing the boy's head and glaring at Sebastian for bringing up the subject in front of the boys.

"That makes sense," Connor observed while shaking his head thoughtfully, "Video games are fun. I'm gonna play 'em in all my rooms too when I get a house."

"So then what happened after that? I mean, you two must have made up. Was it another few months for that to happen?" Margot asked, itching to have the story continued.

"Nope, Se—Grandpa Bas actually ended up coming back to my house later that night," Blaine answered.

"Why? Did you forget a toy there?" Connor asked.

"No Squirt," Sebastian smiled and continued in an innocent voice, "I realized that I had to know why your Grandpa Blaine molested me like that."

"What's mol—"

"Dad!" Will yelled, glaring at his father for introducing the word to his sons. He could just imagine the phone call he would get from the boys' teacher, asking him to come down and explain why his sons taught that word to the whole class.

"What he means," Blaine said through clenched teeth, his glare for Sebastian still holding, "is that he wanted to know why I rubbed his cheek like that."

"Oh, so molesting means rubbing a cheek?" Ethan asked in a tone that seemed too innocent. The boy's intelligence obviously telling him that the word was a bad one that his parents and Grandpa Blaine didn't want him using.

"No, it's just a silly made up word that your Grandpa Bas made up. It's not a real word, Bud," Will explained, hoping his word would be enough for his son, knowing that he would never be that lucky, not with Evan at least.

"So then what happened, Dad?" Margot asked, hoping to continue the story and distract her sons from the word.

"Did I ever tell you the story about your uncle Nick's red cowboy boots?" Sebastian asked, a smile on his face.

"No," Connor replied, sitting up from his place on the sofa.

"Just stick to the story you're already telling, Grandpa Bas" Blaine directed.

_Sebastian brooded in his apartment, angrily throwing a pillow when he kept getting Nick's voicemail message. The afternoon passed and had quickly turned to night. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his keys in his hand and was walking to his car._

_The drive to Blaine's house passed by in what seemed like seconds. Sebastian didn't even remember getting out of the car as he found himself repeatedly pressing the doorbell as if the fate of the world depended on his ability to not stop ringing it. He continued ringing it, not knowing that it was in fact past one in the morning and that Blaine was mostly likely asleep. He didn't know how long he stood there. He didn't know how many times his finger pushed on the button. He didn't even know when Blaine opened the door or register the confused look on the shorter boy's face: all he knew was that he was there, standing in front of the boy he loved._

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_Blaine stared at him, dumbfounded, completely at a loss for words and not fully realizing what was happening._

_"Huh?"_

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_Time seemed to stand still. The light mist of rain in the background died to a dull sound. The sounds of Blaine's neighborhood blurred into a staticky background track that was quickly forgotten, unimportant to Blaine's hearing. Without a conscious thought, Blaine felt his mouth open and listened to his voice speak._

_"Because I wanted to."_

_That was all Sebastian needed to hear. In less than a second, he stepped into the room, took Blaine's face into his hands, and..._

"And what?" Connor asked.

"And then we decided that we needed to play some video games," Blaine answered, looking very uncomfortable discussing the beginnings of his sex life with Sebastian with his grandsons.

"You just played video games?" Evan asked, his suspicion written across his face.

"Of course. Video games are fun," Blaine responded as calmly as possible so as to not raise any suspicion.

"They rock!" Connor agreed.

Evan didn't say anything more, merely nodding his head and still looking at his two grandpas with a doubtful expression. He was clearly unimpressed with Blaine's explanation, but without knowledge and life experiences thankfully out of his reach for at least another decade (hopefully), he was unable to continue his line of questioning.

The rest of the visit passed without incident. The two grandfathers visited with their children and played with their grandkids, with Will keeping a close eye on Sebastian in fear that his father might introduce his sons to any more inappropriate things. He could still remember the day that Evan responded with the answer "chardonnay" when his kindergarten teacher asked him what his favorite drink was; though that paled in comparison to the time when he had to apologize to Connor's first grade teacher for his son telling her that she should not lie to Miles, another boy in the class, about his artwork being good and how "simple-minded people" shouldn't be encouraged. It was as though his father was determined to make his sons _those_ kids in the class.

**— Glee —**

Later that night when the two were in bed, Sebastian turned to Blaine, who was reading a book, and studied his husband. He smiled when he was still able to see the 17-year-old boy that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Despite the beginnings of wrinkles that had formed on his face, Blaine still held that youthful glow of the boy he first met in the Dalton blazer all those years ago. It almost seemed impossible that almost four decades had passed since their initial meeting. As time continued along and the two grew in their relationship, Sebastian was astounded time and time again by his luck, and with Blaine's persistence in loving him. There had been a time in his life where Sebastian had considered himself unlovable, thanks to his father, but Blaine had proven that belief to be wrong.

"Is there a reason you're staring like you're about to kidnap me?" Blaine asked, never taking his eyes away from his book.

"Maybe I am," Sebastian shot back with a sly grin, "Would that be okay with you?"

Blaine put down his book and inspected his husband through the glasses on his nose, regarding him carefully, uncertain as to where the line of questioning may take him.

He'd learned over the years that Sebastian never quite said or did what you'd expect him to do. He still remembered the time that Sebastian had rented the two a small cottage in Connecticut for the weekend to celebrate Blaine's, graduation from his master's program. He remembered how the entire weekend had been one romantic act after another. Blaine had been convinced that Sebastian would propose on their last night as they had a candlelit dinner on the cottage's back porch; instead, Sebastian simply told him how proud he was of him finishing his program and the rest of the night passed without much excitement.

It was on the way home that Blaine received the question he thought he'd get. While at a gas station on their drive back, Sebastian asked Blaine to go inside and grad some drinks while he filled the tank. When he returned with drinks in hand, Blaine found a small, black-velvet box sitting on his seat in the car. He shakily picked it up and opened it to find a shining wedding band positioned in the cushion. He remembered looking up at Sebastian in shock.

"So what do you say? Can I call you Fiancé now?" Sebastian had asked. After agreeing and running into Sebastian's arms and hugging him for several minutes of unintelligible blabbering, he pulled back and smacked the boy and berated him for proposing at a gas station. Despite his annoyance, Blaine still couldn't help but smile at the memory and Sebastian's misguided notion as to what passed for humor.

He breathed and placed his bookmarked novel on the adjacent side table before turning back to answer Sebastian.

"I guess it depends on what you plan on doing with me once you have me," Blaine said in a low voice as he smiled and sank deeper and lower into the mattress from the sitting position that he had been in.

"I could think of a few things," Sebastian answered as he moved to kiss his husband before being stopped with a hand in his face.

"You mean like playing video games?" Blaine asked cheekily.

Sebastian laughed at the thought and let himself turn and fall on his back. His laughter echoed throughout the remodeled and professionally designed room, a gift to Blaine after Will had graduated from college. Sebastian had insisted on showing his appreciation and gratitude to Blaine for raising their son to be a good man, despite his own best efforts to corrupt him.

"You know Ev didn't believe a word you said," Sebastian said through his laughter, silently proud to know that his grandson was smart enough to see through Blaine's cover story.

"And I wonder why that is," Blaine said, an accusation evident in his voice.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Sebastian defended, still laughing. His smile grew even wider when he heard a snort coming from Blaine's side of the bed. He turned his head and looked at his husband once more.

"You think he hasn't picked up on some of the meanings of things you say? The kid's a little genius, Bas."

"He takes after his grandpa like that," Sebastian said smugly.

"A compliment? You're much too good to me," Blaine teased.

"I was talking about me. Clearly, and thankfully, he didn't get your brains," Sebastian retorted.

"The brains of a doctor? Really?" Blaine challenged.

"Oh God," Sebastian said, finding his own thoughts interrupted, "just think: what if he had gotten Margot's dad's brains? The poor kid would be licking a table leg and playing with bleach."

"Be nice, Bas," Blaine rolled his eyes, "I still don't see what your problem with Paul is. He's perfectly nice and he helped raise a great daughter. You _love_ Margot."

"The man's an idiot. He always tries to invite himself to go golfing with me. Can't he take a hint? He's annoying and stupid. It's beyond me how maintains a job without offended his entire office with his stupidity."

"Tell me how you really feel. I can tell you're holding back," Blaine deadpanned, sarcasm lacing his words. He looked over at his husband and smiled despite his best efforts. He didn't know what it was, but Sebastian still had a hold on him, fully able to make him laugh even when Blaine knew that he was encouraging inappropriate behavior from his husband.

"I don't know how you do it," Sebastian said simply.

"Put up with you?" Blaine asked as if he were able to read minds, something that Sebastian wasn't entirely ready to disbelieve after thirty-four years of marriage.

Blaine continued after Sebastian's nod, his words soothing Sebastian.

"Well, as crazy as you can make me, I just love you too much. I mean, trust me, there have been plenty of times when I've tried to escape," Blaine laughed when Sebastian playfully slapped his chest, "but at the end of the day Bas, I just can't not be with you. We found that out the hard way about, what…forty-two years ago, remember?"

"Yeah," Sebastian responded with a smile, "I guess we're just stuck with each other, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Blaine said with a smile before continuing, "but at least I got some money out of all of it."

"I knew I should have had you sign that prenup," Sebastian said as he shook his head. He looked over at his husband through the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw and heard the man laugh. Even after all those years, he still took pride in his ability to make Blaine laugh.

"You know," Sebastian started, "all that talk earlier about how we got together made me think about that night at your house after we 'played video games' with each other."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, snuggling into his husband's embrace and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can still remember hearing you scream my name. How about a repeat performance?" he whispered the question into Blaine's ear.

"Bas," Blaine responded with a slight laugh, "if we tried to do _that_ again, I'd probably throw out my back and you'd end up having a heart attack or something. And planning a funeral is too much work. I'm sorry to say that I think those days are far behind us."

Blaine laughed at the pout on his husband's lips and the small "Aw…come on, Husband" that came from his lips.

"You're incorrigible."

"Only with you."

**— Glee —**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I opted to leave this out because the humor at the beginning (what I originally had written) because the humor just didn't really fit in with the tone of the ending of the story. Hopefully you can enjoy this on its own. I fully amused myself writing the twins and corrupting Grandpa Bas. Anyone catch all the chapter 17 references in here (or the HIMYM one?)? :) Thanks for taking the time to read. Feel free to leave a review…and by feel free…well…you know…lol.**

**I already have a scene written for the new joint story I'm writing and TheFauxMe is working on finishing her first scene as well. Hopefully we'll have something thrown together soon and it'll be posted. Keep an eye out for that and I'll see you then!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
